maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Cygnus/NPC
Cygnus is the current empress over Maple World and the head of the Cygnus Knights. Story Aria was the Empress of Maple World before Cygnus. However, she was later killed by Lotus, one of Black Mage's Black Mage Commanders. Following her death, the throne was given up to Cygnus, the niece of Aria, as Aria had no children. Predicting that the Black Mage will be revived soon, Cygnus formed the Cygnus Knights to act as an opposing force against him. After Black Mage has been resurrected, Cygnus arranges for a meeting to take place in Ereve to create the Maple World Alliance. After Mercedes had awoken, Cygnus sent a few knights to protect Elluel in case of any incoming threats from the Black Wings. disguised as Cygnus on the left.]] During a meeting in Ereve, Hilla, one of the Black Mage's Commanders, disguises herself as an Empress, hoping to fool everyone into thinking that she is the real Empress of the Maple World. Using a Skaia as proof, a legendary jewel said to glow in the hands of the Empress, she nearly succeeds until Phantom shows up. He destroys the fake Skaia and reveals he had the real one all along. Hilla flees, and the real Skaia returns to its rightful owner, Cygnus. Sometime in the relatively recent past, Ereve is invaded by Eleanor, who uses a curse that petrifies all its residents, including Cygnus. One unnamed Knight (who is portrayed by the player in the third Grand Athenaeum scenario) is not present due to completing a rescue mission, and arrives in the aftermath of the battle. Eleanor mocks him/her, even gloating about her plans to use Cygnus as a trophy, but she is defeated and Cygnus is revived. During Black Heaven (Blockbuster), Cygnus is one of two most influential leaders of the Alliance, along with Claudine, but disagreements between the two - and outright arguments - happen frequently, especially where Orchid is concerned. Claudine demands harsh punishment, while Cygnus pleads for forgiveness. Another rift occurs when Cygnus defends the player after Claudine blames him for Francis' escape. At the end of Black Heaven, Cygnus uses the final Seal Stone to heal the player. This has the unfortunate effect of making the Black Mage's freedom complete. In the near future, Empress Cygnus became interested in the World Tree, the Transcendence of Life. The World Tree is said to grant immense powers, and Cygnus wishes to use this power against the Black Mage. Neinheart, however, advised against doing so. Eventually, Cygnus and her knights went to search for the World Tree. They succeeded, but fell into a trap laid by the Black Mage. Cygnus and her knights became corrupted and the island of Ereve is no longer held up by the magic created by Cygnus, and descended to Victoria Island. There, Empress Cygnus and her knights started to attack Henesys, although what happened to the rest of the world is unknown. However, present day Shinsoo said that it was simply a facade caused by the Dream Stones, created by the Black Mage. Therefore, it is very unlikely that the Cygnus Knights will be corrupted by the Black Mage when visiting the World Tree and crash Ereve on Henesys. When Daimen kills Shinsoo and revived by Cygnus after awakening her powers, he leaves Ereve. When found by the player during a quest, he says that his duty was to make sure that Cygnus's descendent became the fourth Transcendent. Due to her awakening however, she instead is becoming the fourth, and will soon be a danger to herself and everyone. He left so that he could find a way to repress her new powers and keep Cygnus safe. Battle Overview In the Gate to the Future scenario, the Boss Fight with Cygnus may be attempted twice per week, requires one Dream Key per party member, and can be undertaken by up to six players. Cygnus is a very powerful Boss, and such an undertaking should not be undertaken lightly or frivolously, nor without much preparation. Unlike most Boss Battles, this one has no Shared Life counter, but a player who is killed can re-enter, provided he has another Dream Key. (Useful Skills in this battle include a Bishop's Resurrect and Heaven's Door, a Phantom's Final Feint, an Evan's Soul Stone, a Zero's Time Rewind, and a Dark Knight's Final Pact. Bringing at least five Wheels of Destiny are also recommended.) Her most potent Skill it the ability to summon Shinshoo, Oz, Hawkeye, Mihile Irena, Eckhart to aid her. At first, she only summons one of the Knights at a time, but after each has been defeated once, she summons stronger versions of all five at once, and they can each summon mobs of their Advanced Knight equivalent. The first version of the Knights all have 2,100,000,000 HP, the second version, 6,300,000,000 apiece. Shinshoo only has 70,000,000. Oz Can inflict the seal condition, summon Advanced Knight B and/or Ifrit, use Explosion, fire Pillar, Meteor Strike (ulti) and Flame Gear. She is vulnerable to Ice. Hawkeye summons Advanced Knight C and uses Sharkwave and Shockwave. He is vulnerable to Poison. (He is likely the easiest Knight.) Mihile summons Advanced Knight E, and uses Soul Driver and Soul Blade, the former of which can break through a Bishop's Holy Shell with one strike. He is vulnerable to Lightning. Irena summons Advanced Knight D, uses Wind Piercing, and Arrow Rain, and has Skill that can kill a foe in one hit. She is weak to Fire. Shinsoo is surprisingly weak on offense, but can heal Cygnus and every other enemy in the room quickly. (If he appears, it is recommended he be dealt with first.) Cygnus herself displays abilities and skilled used by past bosses, including Potion Lock, Damage Reflect, and inflicting the Control Reverse and Zombify conditions. She can also use a Potential Lock, which nullifies each players' Hidden Potential in a 800% range. She also can inflict a condition similar to a Bishop's (former) Doom Skill, turning affected victims into Pigs. Victims of this condition are rendered helpless and can only run and jump for the duration. She can create a Tornado that sweeps an enemy off his feet, rendering him unable to attack and dealing 1,000 points of damage per second for 10 to 15 seconds. (A victim of this attack can use potions while held.) She also has potent AoE attacks, including Poison Mist and the ability to set the ground on fire, injuring whoever touches it. Her most lethal AoE attack is her Dark Genesis, which is similar to that of a Battle Mage, but stronger, and with a much shorter casting time and skill animation. Finally, Cygnus will, at random times, Banish a player to a dark void where he is confronted by a mortally wounded and sobbing duplicate of himself. (Plotwise, this is an attempt at psychological warfare.) Players might remember this strategy from the Arkarium; much like in that battle, this is the best chance a player has to heal. NPC |name=Cygnus |image= |function=Empress |quests=Athena Pierce's Decision, The Birth of an Alliance, Reborn Cygnus, Empress's Support, Empress's Might, Empress's Might, Empress's Might, Empress's Might, Empress's Might, Empress's Blessing, The Empress is Waiting, Greetings From the Young Empress, Chief Knight of the Empress, A Great Honor, Empress's Grace, Empress's Grace, Ultimate Explorer, The Empress's Council, The Knights' Path, Behind the Rumor, The Continental Conference, A Darkness Greater Than Light, Slower than the Wind, Cygnus's Will, Apprentice Knight, Time To Make a Decision, Cygnus the Betrayer, Cygnus, Advice, The Truth About Skaia, Noblesse, Noblesse, Knight-in-Training, Official Knight, Advanced Knight, Chief Knight, A Hero, No More, A Member of The Maple Alliance |location=Ereve |notes= }} Quiet Ereve Mihile Tutorial Phantom Tutorial Grand Athenaeum Monster Dark Ereve Job Advancement Gallery File:MapleStory - Cygnus Awakening Trailer|Cygnus Awakening Trailer Trivia *Cygnus is named after the Cygnus Constellation. Category:Ereve NPC